


CONTINUING!! - Who Is She - I Monster

by Guccimane



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Beverly stays, Body Horror, Brief yet explicit Sexual content, Everyone loves reader, F/F, F/M, Horror mentions, Mike doesnt go to a different school, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Really sad :( end has fluff and happy tho, canon horror and gore, canonical dirty humor, canonical sexual content, canonical violence, not started, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guccimane/pseuds/Guccimane
Summary: In a slightly altered universe where people may be controlled by or connected to pennywise. Reader is partially controlled by IT; only urges and contemplations are introduced. But as the reader begins to fall in love with the club, and those feelings are reciprocated – it makes things difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

You slowly crept up to the mirror, staring at your reflection. Your breathing was labored. It felt like you were almost giving yourself an attack; just random leftover anxiety coming to bite you in the ass. When you ever dared to look into your own eyes, you saw evil. Elaboration? Something crawling around deep within, maybe even spreading itself.   _Things dont feel right_ , _at all_. Sometimes, when you held your breath enough (you did this often, its not like it mattered) you could feel the entity lift itself off of you – it was reassuring. Your lungs lighting up like a match afterwards was the only way you could remind yourself you were still human.

You rolled your tongue against your teeth and leaned closer, enough to see your irises. They were spastic in comparison to your eyes, twitching like you were mad. It could almost make you sick, often did. You sighed at yourself, cupping your hands around the cold sink. When leaning backward, your hands squeaked as they slipped against the cheap porcelain. You took a quick glance down towards your body, (s/m/l/xl) as usual. To no emotion, you hoped it would stay that way for a while; atleast until you could get over this unnatural presence.

Gritting teeth, you meekly combed your hand through your hair, feeling that was enough staring in the mirror for a little while. Doing so was almost fear-inducing; like you'll see someone behind you, or learn something has been done to you without any last bit of mind. You lived alone, and felt so everyday. _If someone could get in – y_ ou thought, _they'd probably get bored and fuck off._

You pushed the bathroom door open and slipped out, deciding to search the apartment you've grown to hate for something worthwhile. Maybe one day, people will come and realize there is no guardian here.. But a little while ago, you started to hope they wouldn't. The town was a shitshow – hoping you wouldn't get stuck with some pressies that demanded you called them _mom_ and _dad_ was done religiously.

Lets get to zoning out on the couch, will we? _Alright! So, your trauma is oh so deeply rooted into you, because, why?_

You draped your neck over the recline of the beat-up livingroom couch, wishing your neighbors could stop arguing for one second. A younger woman was constantly screaming when she was alone, it seemed. Zoning out was the only way to feel at peace in such a loud, yet languish environment. _Back to the task at hand; Trauma, trauma._ We've known her sweet name for only a few weeks; she was the first thing you learned about before you could drive yourself batshit crazy.

Reminding yourself of things that happened also made you feel a tingle of emotion, usually followed by effortless tears. _Parents_ , just the word made your throat feel dry. You remembered their faces, even their accomplishments throughout your life. They weren't the best, but god, were they something.

The other disappearances soon followed your personal one.

If people around you ever gave a fuck enough to realize Mr and Mrs. (l/n) had 'moved to iowa' without, i don't know, _their fucking daughter,_ it would smack them hard in the face. You wished atleast one of their adult brains would have gathered enough consciousness to have alerted people that they weren't moving that *exact* day, and were just merrily on their way to the store when they kinda-sorta disappeared forever. It was cheesy; perfectly timed. A young girl waits for her parents for 4 days until she realizes she's either been forgotten or abandoned.

_Neglect. Ding ding ding._

After listening to the news, it felt almost _wrong_ to blame them. If they did mean to _leave_ leave you, why did your mom leave her purse of credit cards, or your dad – his clothes; still packed tightly into a blue little suitcase. It wasn't a petty little _"well, child raising just wasn't our thing"_ situation, they did it for (y/a) years. Sometimes, you wished you could drink so you could forget about these weird.. connections, they always felt awkward and unneeded; like you were vulnerable, predictable. Unchanging.

The telephone in the kitchen blared. Quite new; state of the art. Still had the plastic over the screen. It played voicemails back to you in almost precise timing.

_\- " Hello, Mr or Mrs (L/N.)._

_This is Mrs. Alberger; principle of Derry High. We're.. calling because your child, (F/L), has excessive absences on her record. If there is something scheduled, call us again. We'd like to see you all before summer bre-"_

You lifted the receiver and crashed it back down. This is the 4th time she's called this month, the same message over and over; like she was reading it from a card. Now that you've come out of your daze, you've realized the entire apartment was eerily silent.

 

Maybe you'd speak to the girl one day; seemed your age. Little bird legs, messy, long, auburn hair. Almost weird to see her leave out the front door. She hung outside your part of the fire escape, sometimes it was comforting, other times kind of creepy. Peered in once or twice; each time you were having a fit.

Speaking of her, it sounded like she slammed the door and stomped up the metal stairs, plopping herself right outside of your kitchen window, where you were standing now.

This was the first time you ever got a good look at her, perhaps it was the wrong thing, at the right time. (Or, rather, vise versa), because it was the first time she'd ever catch your (s/m/l/xl) frame in full view. She gasped a bit, scanning all of your body. You slowly reeled your arm back from the phone, ripping your eyes from her. You spun and marched out of vision, wishing that you couldn't feel her eyes burning into your skin.

It felt almost as if she requested that you wait or even open the window for her, as you rushed down the stairs and into the basement.

 --

You figured you just layed down on the floor and fell asleep yesterday, too frustrated to bother with things. You put your clothes in the washer and showered, hoping the landlord wouldn't bitch about you paying for the utilities once again, _'where are your parents?'_ where are _your manners,_ hag _?_

Only truly feeling and being alive during the night made things quite hard, when civilization expects you to be ' _effervescent_ during the day' – a word your mother used to sound fancy. Bless her absentminded, (h/c) head. You briefly snickered, putting on a jacket.

You wearily skateboarded down the sidewalk that connected your building to the rest of the strip; Dollar store adjacent to an Arcade and a Meatshop. Just thinking of it made your stomach rumble a bit. You used your free foot to accelerate, trying to pass by the sketchy looking boys that liked to hang out in the alleyways. Squinting, you realized they had a kid inhand; no older than you, with glasses and a shitty sweepy coconut-looking hair cut.

You groaned at your immoral compass nearly yelling for you to keep going _(which, sadly meant you had to do the complete opposite.)_

You grudgingly slowed down and stared at them for a while, your face dull of emotion. When you finally whistled at the bullies and yelled profanities at them, they stopped and turned in your direction, their exaggerated faces spotted with anger and confusion. The boy found they were distracted enough for him to peel Henry's claws off of his lanky frame; In term, his pale skin and suburban dad outfit could only be made out after he scraped around the corner and across the walkway, yelling profanities also. The bullies all cursed, each trying to find a way to come after you or him. You threw the middle finger up and took off after seeing a knife peek into plain view, the bowsers gang clustering after you. You lost them as easily as you got them, with a reluctant glare and their frozen bodies reflecting on what happened. You whistled and swerved over towards the landlord's place, thumping on her door.

She came and accepted your money, quickly dismissing you. You gave your fakest smile and raced down her unnecessary long staircase, hoping to scoop up enough money for food.

You picked up a straying dollar and went into the store, getting some chips and a drink. Pushing the doors open, you began back down towards your apartment, trying to stay hidden from the bullies. You went in through your side of the building; catching the girl sitting on the porch for the first time – but nearly hysterically sobbing. You tried your best to ignore her as you climbed the stairs, hearing more commotion come from the other side.

You snuck up to your bedroom window, seeing a few boys speaking to her down on the grass; the paler one you saved earlier and one, with dark skin and course, short hair. You frowned and looked for curtains to put up over your kitchen window, more annoyed than resentful.

 

  _3 P.M The next day._

_3 days until summer break._

 

_" ..Who the hell just shows back up at school right before summer break? "_

_" I heard she parties all day and does drugs. "_

_” **'** heard she stays in the graveyard with her  **dead** parents. ”_

You tried to ignore the words the other kids muttered of you, slinging your backpack over yourself. When looking at your beat up pencils and notebooks, it felt refreshing to be preparing to leave school. You began to walk down the desk aisles, being stopped by a presence in front of you. You glanced up, frowning.

It was the boy with a stuttering problem; you've only caught glances of him each day of class.

 _" Hi? "_  You grunted slowly, trying to move past him. He looked away and finally got enough courage to talk, shifting in place.

_" Yeah- U-uh sorry, I wa-s wondering-.. "_

You took an U-Turn and went through the clear aisle next to, unbothered. He frowned a bit and continued, catching up to Richie who was waiting for him outside of the classroom. You could only hear bits of their conversation, followed by some more people joining the cluster of kids going home. The crowded hallways made it hard for you.

You pushed open the big doors and ripped the skateboard from your backpack, putting it down. You screeched past the ginger girl-next-door, continuing down the sidewalk home. You searched your pockets for money, finally pulling out a beat up $5 bill. You tried to grin for the first time in a while, opening the door to the meatshop. After you got off your skateboard, you layed it against an empty seat.

The older person running the shop looked busy, a young boy rushed past you and dropped his schoolbag, uttering something like _" I'll help soon, "_ and jogging into the 'managers only' door. You sat down and looked into the shop's mirror, staring into your reflection again. You reflection smiled, you, however, did not.

You made a disgusted face, and slowly trailed your eyes over to something that was begging them for attention – It was something moving against the window; You tried to get a closer look in the mirror while sitting, then turned to look where it should be. It wasn't really outside, but in the reflective glass, there it stood. It was a _balloon_ , bright as day. It nodded at you, not particularly serving itself as a threat. You got up and moved closer to the mirror, staring into it. You saw the same eyes you've grown to hate, and behind them was the beautiful, bright red balloon. There were words on it, in white. It looked like they were put on with finger paint; _Hurt him._

Hurt _who_? and why? You breathed, shocked. It was nervewracking, almost like a brigading thought. You cursed it, turning to see the boy from earlier emerge from the break room. He had a pick in his hair with a beat-up blue teeshirt on, overalls slung over his waist

_" Hello, miss. What do you want today? "_

He spoke to you like you were older than him. You gave a quick confused look, looking over to the menu. He stared past you, maybe at the balloon you were worried about. You dismissed that thought nearly immediately, glancing back towards him. He looked a bit sheepish now, but otherwise put a smile back on his face.

_" Gimmie... a pound of rib-eye Steak, "_

  
You slowly answered, nodding at the end of your words. This was the most human interaction you've had in weeks, bub. He quickly went back, and soon enough his hand shot from beside the counter; the rib larger than usual. He made direct eye contact, a bit of flush on his face. You slid him the money, hoping he wouldn't speak. He did.

_" You've .._

_got Mr. Elsh, right? Geometry.. "_  
he trailed off.

Something in you screamed _fucking end him, hurt his feelings_. The balloon from earlier's image bobbed around in your head, kids chanting words, _'hurt him, hurt him!'_. He soon got confused at you basically dazing off, clearly shaken up. You snapped out of it quickly and took the bag, trying to crack a smile. It was enough to make the past you pop a vein.

_" Ye-ah, -Yes. Mic..hael. "_

He smiled at you knowing his name, placing his hands on the counter.

 _" 'Gave you 1.5. "_ He gestured at the meat in your hand, you nodded, your struggle smile slowly etching away at itself

_" Ill.. see you around? "_

You looked back down at the bag and gave a exhaustingly bad attempt at a thank you, jogging out of the store with your board _. That was enough interaction for a Week at least,_ you thought, _I'm never going back there again._

 


	2. Chapter 2

You eagerly, persistently scraped and peeled the skin on your finger. Hangnails, they were a horrible comprise of things; rip them off yourself and have exposed, hurting skin – or let something else do it for you, right when it begins to fall off.

You stared down at the paper your teacher layed unto your desk, equations littered down the left side, With an equal sign stuck between them; They were even enclosed by different polygons. You groaned and reeled out a pencil, trying your best to make sense of things. You raised your hand in an attempt to retreat from the classroom, sluggishly exiting after a yes.

Taking a stroll down the hallway, you retrieved your skateboard from your locker. Now, you skated down the empty hallways, kicking your board against the sink's pipes as you got into the ladies' room.

You breathed out of your nose and put your thumb onto the sink, staring at yourself in the mirror. You frowned, per usual, you did not like what you saw staring back. The sudden smell of cigarette smoke crowded your nose, making you gag and move away. A girl was standing next to you, also seemingly trying to use the mirror. Her curls were stained darker and the outfit she had on looked worn out; but, it was her in all her glory – Ginger next door. You scooted over, casually washing your hands. She looked at you, as if to say, _i wasn't looking at the mirror_.

She had begun talking, you sort of ignored it, tucking your hair behind your ear. She put out her cig in the lingering water of the sink beside her, her eyes still on you. You looked up to her, blinking. Those eyes, pure. Like filtered water. _Or dyed pollution_. You gave a confused, tired look, defeat showing through your sass. It made her smile a bit.

Her voice was soft, her hair falling nearly perfectly around her beautiful face.

 _" Why don't you talk? "_  
You squinted. Why do _you_ talk, strawberry shortcake? You shook your head, chuckling as if her behavior was humorous instead of intimidating, pesterous. Child-like, even.

  
_" I do. . ? "_

 

_" Yes, but why don't you talk to people, who want to be your friend? "_

" Noone wants to be my friend. "

She began to continue off of what you said before you whirled around to dry your hands off, sweeping past her attempts to get you to spill more. You walked, slipping into class as she stayed in the bathroom. You'd left your skateboard, it was propped up against the sink. She ran her finger over the stickers as she picked it up, sneaking it with her on her way to class.

You walked home, sour as ever for leaving your skateboard at school.

_  
( The occurrences of the film IT(2017) have now ended after this. )_

_  
\- A week after the last day of school. 1:34 A.M._

You've been in your bed for too long. You need to _eat_ ; but the presence was more muted now than ever. It felt amazing, your eyes momentarily rolled back.

Your skull felt like it was thumping around while you stared at the ceiling above you, dragging your hands against your knuckles. Last day, you hummed. That's it. Last day for you, bub. You stuck your neck up to see over your knees, looking towards the kitchen. Knives.

You pulled your legs closer to you, your appendages cold and now hidden under your covers. You sighed through your nose, a deep breath of air felt like it would make your lungs bust. You tried to calm your breathing, instinctively gripping at your shirt – where your ribs are. You let a tear roll down your delicate face, your mouth agape and quivering. You breathed softly, your hands white from gripping on too hard.

You heard a knocking on your kitchen window, a shadow reflecting into the dusty, soothing dawn. You swallowed and let another tear fall down your cheek, quickly slipping on a more suitable shirt.

You swayed over the door and peaked out, staring at her. She mimicked your face, holding onto your board like a child. You built up enough courage to croak something out, holding yourself weakly.

_" That's.. mine. "_

She watched your face, slowing breaking into a small smile. She began to hold the board more loosely, standing confidently.

 _" I do. "_  
You blinked a bit, standing still in place. Beverly looked over your confused face, her lips tightening up momentarily. Your face heated from the concentrated eye contact. 

_" You, what? "_

_" I, do want to be your friend. "_

You hesitantly nodded to her, licking your bottom lip. Things felt awkwardly perfect. Like, it could've been planned, but then it'd feel like mediocre comedy-drama shit. You averted your eyes a bit, playing with your fingers.

 

_" Okay. Me too. "_

You looked from the ground to her, leaning on the drywall. She smiled and nodded, now focused on the scenery behind you.

 _" Can I, please, - "_ you breathed deeply, sniffling a bit  
 _" Have my board back? "_

_\- " Can you? "_

She took off with it, down the metal stairs. She didn't have shoes on. You went to grab yours and an extra pair, urgently running after her.


	3. Chapter 3

You tailed after her, trying to keep the shoes together. You yelled for her, blueberry scented shampoo washing over your face as you ran.

She stood before you, waiting. She had a wood plank in place of your board; which was safely tucked behind a rock. (In the lighting, you could barely make sense of outlines.) She had a sly grin on her face as you slid in, stopping a few feet from her. You looked at the cliff she was on, squinting.

She asked, very jokingly,  
_\- " Do you trust me? "_

You stayed in place, shocked. Sweat ran down your forehead as you locked eyes with her, like a dear in headlights. You don't know if this was what friends did; scare eachother half to death.

" III don't know, I-I just met-"

Her dress blew softly in the wind as she began to lean backwards, waiting for you to dive in. Your brain protested when you grabbed after her, realizing it was too late. You were terrified; stripping your shirt and jeans, you spastically leaped in after her.

You both landed safely in the water. Your words were jumbled as you pleaded and searched for her safety, lake water making it difficult to see.

 _\- " It was okay. I'd be fine. "_ She spoke softly, floating in place. Her skin was illuminated by the moonlight while she was on her back. You nodded and shut up, desperately swimming in place.

She chuckled a bit, making you turn towards her.  
_\- " The boys'll love you._

_You're.. courageously craven, girl. "_

For the first time in a while, you laughed. You tried to keep yourself over the water as both giggled, swimming in the warm summer lake.

 

 

-  _5:43 A.M_

 

She looked at you, studying your face as you sat outside with her. You had brought out some cereal to eat while you both watched the sun rise. Your board was in the front yard, leaning against the building.

_\- " I had been told about you, before. "_

She spoke, talking between chews. Your eyes widened for a moment, waiting for her to continue

_\- " Richie said you tooo-tally saved his ass, once. He swore he thought he'd die that day. "_

You thought of henry's knife. She took a handful and let them cascade down her palm for a while, eating neatly. You only ate a little, feeling weak.

_\- " I'm beverly. You've always seemed like a cool girl, you. Whats your name? "_

You tapped your mouth with your fingertips, looking beyond her. 'Rather not answer her question.

"Shit!" You yelled, getting up from the stairs. Beverly ignored the abscense of an answer and got up also, following as you pushed open the door and jogged in

 _\- " Whats wrong? "_  
" I've gotta pay the fuckin' light bill! "

You bursted into your parents room and sorted through the credit cards, picking up one you havent seen before.

 _\- " What are all these for? " S_ he smirked, wrapping her arms around herself. You gave a very quick glare, running out of the house. You grabbed and put your foot on the board, turning to her. She stood in the doorway, looking at you. There was a pause, almost like everything halted, but didn't stop.

" You coming or what? "

She smiled and giddily jogged over, sitting on the end of the board. You scoffed and starting scooting you guys forward, keeping your eyes out for any visitors

You left beverly momentarily to deal with the landlord, she overheard your yelling and saw the relief on your face as you walked back down the staircase. You strolled with beverly down the street, now only carrying your skateboard. Both of you idly stood outside the icecream shop, looking out at the city.

_\- " Its pretty here, sometimes.  
Evil, but pretty. "_

She sighed, looping her arm around the barber's pole. You nodded, counting the change in your hand; humming softly. She tapped her fingers against the monument she hung unto, looking into the traffic.

She gasped softly, stepping down from her pedestal. She stood in front of you and swung her arms, happy.

_\- " The rest of the club will be back Sunday. You'll get to meet them, "_

" Rest? Club? I'm not in a club, I think, "

_\- " Its code. You help a loser, you become a loser. You've done it twice. "_

She held two fingers up and shoved her hands in her pockets, waiting until you got up also.

" Well, it was fun hanging out, I'm-I gotta go now. Overwhelmed. "

You picked up your board and gave her a small, feeble smile. She grinned back and nodded, waving

_\- " I'll be in the meat store. I liked talking to you, courage. "_

You nodded and swallowed before getting onto your skateboard, speeding off with a quick wave. Beverly scratched her arm as she watched you go, turning and walking to her destination as soon as you disappeared from her vision.

You nervously pushed open the apartment door, quickly locking it behind you. The presence was now weighted, almost heavy. You wheezed; it made your whole body ache; you couldn't have let her see you like this.

Running into your room, you slammed the door and pushed yourself into the corner, making sure to calm your breathing down before anything else. You breathed, your attention glued to the light. The light, the light. You didn't blink, and the only time you closed your eyes was when they were abruptly forced by what was controlling you at the moment.

You opened your eyes, getting up.


	4. Chapter 4

It was your house, of course. First thing to do is check the windows; which were pitch black and fake. Sighing a bit, you shuffled towards the door. It was so obviously an _attack_ , it hurt. You were used to this by now; and heard someone call your name, it was a bit distorted and far.

Freezing in place, you slowly reached up and swung your door open. A force almost pushed into this room, and when you tried to glance back, all you saw was an abyss. Now, two doors sat in front of you.

  _Scary.  
 Horrifying. _

You almost couldn't move without choosing one. Sweat trailed down your chin and onto your collarbone as you wearily crept up to 'horrifying'. You swung it open and met eyes with your mother. You swallowed and tried to make it past her, her abnormally blue eyes peering into your soul.

You slinked down the stairs and into a dimmer room, only illuminated by a few corner lights. More doors, fucking great. You took a short stroll towards the first, peeking in – There, sat an interrogating pile of (your fear), and behind it seemed to be an exit. Averting your attention, you skipped to another door.

In it stood a balloon; bright red, bobbing around with, _'hurt him'_ still plastered on it. It almost gravitated you towards it as you closed the door, tottering onward.

As you touched the string, music steadily wound on behind you. Not very close, but not far; it was a simple love song. Perhaps it had always been playing.

 _'I know, you belong to somebody new.  
but tonight, you belong to me.'_ , echoed down the hallway, outside the door. It sounded like it was creeping closer. The children singing's voices got wretchedly distorted as it reached the door – they sounded like they were tired and on the verge of tears while singing.

You hesitantly whirled around to the door, and saw nothing. The music was quiet. Everything around you was silent and unmoving, as it never was before. You turned back to the balloon, and saw a gloved hand reach out and clasp itself your wrist, one finger at a time.

The way it's body moved _looked_ wrong; anatomically incorrect. It moved like an insect, or a reptile. IT, in it's usual clown form, pulled itself towards you. It looked like a shitty cartoon bit. Disgust welled up on your face as you watched it slowly meld into the shape of beverly, the gloved hands now soft, freckled and pale. It didn't care enough to hide the process from you; it wanted you to know exactly who it was the whole time.

 _\- " Are you scared? "_  
She grinned, those werent her teeth. There were rows behind rows; razor sharp, looked hungry and clean. You hesitantly nodded at the question – IT thought you didn't look like it at all, and even went as far as to sniff you. It made a negative noise, pulling away momentarily. A sly grin creeped back on her face as she circled you, her hand guiding itself around your body.

 _\- " Baby. Do you trust me, (y/n?) "_  
She cood, digging her fingernails into your skin. It didn't look like you even felt any emotion to any of this, just tears and displeasure. She used her free hand to turn your face towards hers, slinking it down your shoulder afterward.

 _\- " I'm all in your head, you know? "_  
She spoke frantically, getting in your face. Drool rolled down your nose; the clowns voice wasn't even convincing now.

_\- " It is all in your mind, Huh? (Y/N)? "  
_

She got right up to your ear and growled words into it, her other hand now also digging its fingernails into your shoulder. You let go of the balloon and looked into her eyes, watching beverly drool while her pupils went batshit.

" Fuck you, clown. She doesn't know my name. "

You watched it smile and go straight for your neck, squeezing it with her hand. Her ring was missing, as you stared it in the eyes. You couldn't hurt beverly, you could _never. It knew that._

 _\- " I do. "_  
It said in her voice, watching you suffocate.

_\- " Why, what child did not love a clown? "_  
IT muttered, your eyes feeling as if they were going to pop out. It gaped and let go of your neck, and while you instantly tried to get enough air, it held a nasty look on her face. It starting slowly changing back and slinking into the corner of the scape, repeating something.

_\- " Its all in your mind, little one."_


	5. Chapter 5

You opened your eyes again. Quickly scrambling to the window, you pressed your face against the warm glass and peered out.

The sun was out, there were cars speeding down the street. You whimpered and bit your lip, plopping your body onto the bed. You sobbed, covering your face with your arm. You stayed just there, for a few hours.

_\- Next day._

  
Beverly tapped on the kitchen window, wanting in. She knew when things got bad, that you both liked to stay in your bedrooms and sulk. She used the emergency key to get in, quietly closing the door behind her.

She walked into your room, earning a questioning glance from you. She smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a more somber expression.

 _\- " Hullo. "_ She walked over to your bed and sat next to you, rubbing your shoulder. You gazed down at her hand and saw her ring, smiling a bit. She grinned back, her uneven, springy hair falling over her eye; imperfect. Beautiful.

" Hey, bud. " you whispered, propping yourself against the wall.

_\- " I.. have a question._

_Please, please.. don't think I'm crazy, "_

She chuckled a bit at her own words, putting a chunk of hair behind her ear. You turned to look directly at her, your eyes meeting. Her face heated up a little as she spoke, dragging her hand against your sheets rhythmically.

_\- " Have you.. ever seen a red balloon? "_

You quickly gave a confused look, tossing your (h/l) hair back. You didn't really know if she _knew_ about 'the thing' or had _attacks_ also, it felt too unlikely. She looked a bit hurt by it, but listened.

" Yeah, of course? I've seen balloons of all colors. Why, they're common, "

She swallowed and hoped you followed what she meant, continuing.

_\- " Have.. Have they become more common, while you lived here? "_

You blinked slowly, but nodded. She put her finger over her lip and thought for a while.

_\- " I hope this makes sense. Do.. D-do they follow you, too? "_

You blinked back tears. It felt like she _definitely_ knew. But _should_ you tell her? Things could be worse for you when you sleep, which is seemingly the only time IT can control, or terrorize you. Fuck it. You whispered and got a bit closer, your hand beside hers.

" Yes,  
I see the clown. I see it too, bev. "

She swallowed and averted her eyes. You felt and looked weak, so meek and small, now. She slowly got up, looking down at you on the bed.

_\- " Thank you. I'll see you later, alright? "_

She ran out of your house, sliding your door closed. You heard her place the key back in its place and scurry off, down the metal stairs. Fuck. She's probably telling everyone you're a nutjob, or something.

_  
\- Sunday. The boys are back from a little roadtrip, all carrying bags of novelties for beverly. They arrived at Bill's house, to meet her before she's officially taken out of state by her Aunt; But beverly plants to find a way to stay._

_\- " Felt good to take a vacation from this shithole, huh? "_

Richie sighed and playfully smacked Stan's back, moving over so bill can open the garage enough for them to slip in. Beverly tapped out her cigarette and jogged up to them as they got in, ducking under. They greeted her loudly and sweetly, giving her a hug.

  
_\- " Bev! "_ ben grinned, giving her a handshake. She smiled sheepishly and reciprocated, waving to the others. She settled them down before Richie could pull out his dildo-shaped lady liberty statue, a confused look on his face. She told them about all that happened on your and her end, holding herself. She went on about the good news of her staying with you now, and that she didn't have to particularly go with her aunt just now. She got a few loose nods from the group, promising to keep quiet on it.

Beverly tried to tell them your name; but realized she never learned it. They just decided to call you 'l8', _"for being so damn late to the club."_ , richie adds.

_\- " Anyways, who wants to see this awesome schlong i got to celebrate our new member, eh? Think she'll like it? "_

He slapped it against eddie's stomach as he spoke, earning a hurt grunt from him


	6. Chapter 6

Tired eyes scanned the room, latching onto a spare paper on the table. You look at the paper you're now holding; the words scribbled onto it was an address. Beverly had given it to you, for when you felt good enough to go over.

You did everything hygienic x200 and made yourself look presentable, taking out your skateboard. You easily made it over, watching the sky dim on your way.

The group slowly turned their head to the entrance of the garage as you stopped, dunking under and in. They got up to meet you, questionably professional.

 _\- " H-I'm bill. "_ He waddled over to you first, holding out his hand. You looked at his hand and noticed the scar; the same one beverly had. After slowly shaking his hand, you quickly retracted yours.

 _\- " I'll introduce you. "_  
He spun and looked the group from where you stood, his hand in his pocket. He licked his top lip, a nervous tendency. He used his free hand to point to richie.

  
_\- " That's tr-a-ashmouth, Richie. "_  The person in question winked and did a fingergun, and you did a peace sign in return. He finished introducing the enitre club (along with their aliases) to you, and Eddie came in to finish his spiel – so he wouldn't get stuck... and to look cool, of course.

_\- " This is like.. the hideout, y'know. All losers welcome. "_

  
He did a winding motion with his hand, as if to say 'yadda yadda, etc'.

You blinked and wrung your lips together, nodding quickly

_\- " Yeah, since you're the 8th member.., Bullies might g- "_

You laughed, raising your eyebrows momentarily. " I get it, now. "  
You shuffled awkwardly, instantly trying to get beverly's attention  
" Nice clubhouse, I guess, "

You motioned for beverly to walk over and away from the others, whispering to her when you felt it was far enough (well, as far as you could get in the little garage.).

" Why am I.. What's this club even for? "

She sighed through her nose and brought you closer, flipping the listening boys off  
_\- " They.. all saw the clown, we fought... we- "_  
You scoffed, moving around uncomfortably.

" Excuse me? A lie, is what that is, "

Mike coughed, causing you to turn towards them. Most averted their eyes, whistling and twiddling their thumbs. You quieted down, keeping your composure.

" I.... I'll try, alright? " She nodded and pulled away from you, turning you around.

 _\- " This, is courage. Not exactly her name, but we'll work with it. "_ She softly held you by your arms, smiling.

_\- " She just moved here. Don't creep her out... yet. "_

Stan grinned and nodded, petting Eddie's back. Eddie did a thumbs up, horribly awkward. You grinned back, shoving your hands in your pockets.

 _\- " Well, it's a fat pleasure to meet ya, courage. "_ Richie slid off the couch and spat in his hand, holding it out. You looked at it, then back at him. You hesitantly laughed, letting your arms hang loosely.

" You're _crazy_ , if you think i'd fall for that, "

Eddie whispered something along the lines of ' _he's_   _a fucking_   _idiot'_ to bill, earning a chuckle followed by a quick _calm down_ gesture.

Rich grinned and held out his other hand, his curls bouncing around his forehead. You slapped your hand around his, giving him a little buzz. He yelled a bit and cursed, looking back to you like a hurt animal. You waved with the buzzer-hand, chuckling.

His lips slowly unveiled into a big grin. He quickly threw his skinny arm around you, guffawing  
_\- " I like this one! "_  
The rest of them cheered and told you to come over to the couch, letting you reserve a spot, even if its "just for a little while".

Eddie preferred to sit on the arm with one or two of his legs dangling over Beverly's lap, who kept Richie on her shoulder; followed by Stan and Mike sitting next to eachother. Ben usually sat at the end, right next to bill on the other arm, sometimes on the floor. You picked to drape yourself over the top of it, or to sit with your legs around beverly's neck.

After a while, they seemed to be sleepy. You, of course, weren't at all. You let them sleep before slipping off of the couch, promising to come back later with food, or at the very least next week. Picking up your skateboard, you jogged out, riding on the smooth, midnight road.

Things were fun, and cool; You could take your mind off of stuff, maybe henry bowers being on the loose was one of them. Sometimes, creeping yourself out gave sort of an eerie high; like you know something you shouldn't. It came to bite you in the ass when a voice rung out – The only terrorizing thing in the quiet night, as the crickets sung and your skateboard's bearings hummed when you pushed forward.

You tried to ignore it, but there it was yet again.

_\- " Hey, fuckin' loser. "_

_Don't turn back, loser_  
You briefly glanced back, a shadow following you; stealthily moving closer. As much as a fucking doofus henry looked (crouching and running like a rabid animal), it was damn near terrifying in the dark of night. Your eyes widened. Covered in blood, he was, under the dim streetlight. You watched him stand all the way up, he wasn't carrying anything.

His hands and clothes were spotted with dark red, some smeared along his jawline and down his cheekbone. He grinned, even giggled softly as he balled his fists. Your face was drained of emotion, but curled into a faint frown of disgust. How did he know you were a loser? Was this payback – fucking revenge – for accepting beverly, not only as a person, but as a friend? You backed away, keeping your eyes on him. He chortled and began stalking towards you. Your duplex was a few blocks down, but it was dark.. _and cold._ He gave a warning lunge, your first instinct was to rip your body back and pick up your skateboard. He moved back a bit, leveling himself again. You both stood, not making a sound. Then, in an instance, he let out a growl and ran to you. You yelped and reeled back; His hands definitely went for your neck and clothes. Your face melted into an infuriated scowl as you took a lucky swing, instantly bringing the board over his head. He yelled in pain and made a woozy noise, pawing at his head. He grunted, trying to go for you again. You swung another time, breaking your board over his forehead. You hoped the hit was enough to knock him unconscious – thank god it was. He twitched a bit, but otherwise looked okay. There was a nob on his head, you clicked your teeth and stepped away from his body.

_You didn't kill him. You didn't, he was bad news, and wanted to kill you. But he didn't touch you? He barely even said anything to you, too._

_Hopefully_ , you thought, _the police wont mistake you for the murderer._ You picked up the broken wood, speedwalking away from the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

_\- Four days later._

Beverly wasn't the one that was knocking on your window this time; It was Richie. He had his bike and his walkietalkie rubberbanned to it, and his shitty swoopy haircut – just as you remembered it. He grunted for you to come out, his loud and annoying voice came in handy for things like this.

You shrugged to the door and stood before him, opening it up. He looked happy for a split second, but then continued on his usual sarcastic spiel about bullshit.

_\- " Oh, Your majesty, If it's not too much to ask, please... wont you cater to thine local peasants? "_

He had his hands on his hips like a mad old lady. You chuckled, but kept a down face, giving him the 'fuck off' eyes

" Not today, man. "  
You went to close the door. He stopped it with his hand, opening it wider

_\- " Oh, come on!_

_You flake on us constantly, for what? "_

  
You stayed quiet, taking your hand off of the handle and pressing it on the warm glass. He seemed a little flushed, his hands swaying nervously.

_\- " Just.. don't be like that, alright? We're meeting up again at Bill's house. If you wanna come, don't be a dick. "_

  
He nearly hissed his last words, whirling around to cascade down the stairs. You pushed your face out and shouted at him. It seemed like he didn't hear at first; but he slowly turned up to you

" Let me come with you. I... broke my board. "

You pulled a shirt over your tanktop, meeting an impatient Richie at the bottom of the stairs.

You sat on the end of his seat with your feet on the end pegs, keeping your hands around his waist. He snickered a bit, almost forgetting which dick joke he should make

 _\- " Comfortable? "_ He had a nerdy, stupidly cute laugh that made your heart beat a little faster.

" No, not at all actually. Your ribs are poking into me. " He gave a little snicker, pedaling faster towards bills house

 _-" Well, You're no fun. "_  
He muttered his words, stopping at bill's garage. He hopped off and ducked in, knocking on the echoing material. The kids inside all jumped at the clanging, but soon realized it was Richie being obnoxious

 _\- " Rise and shine girls! I brought Coward. "_  
You stepped under and waved, earning some sheepish grins and quiet hellos, the atmosphere a bit awkward and guilty.

 _\- " You're back, "_ Beverly said, unmoving. You hissed and nodded, tossing your hair back.

" Yeah. What are... you guys doing ? "  
you walked over with richie and sat in an empty spot, closing the group's gap.

  
- _" Well.., Mike and Ben want us to play Poker. But, Bill, Bev and Eddie wants to play Gold Fish.. Richie and I wanna play Spades, "_

Stan rambled a little. You grinned and listened, nodding while everyone bickered a bit through simple gestures.

" Why don't we just play, like, monopoly or something? "  
_-" We did. This thingy of cards is the only thing we haven't touched, "_  
He tapped the box with his fingernail, sweeping his hair back. His religious cap caught your eye for only a second, obviously not shoking.

" Give. " You beckoned for the cards, earning a weird look from bill.  
You peeked inside and shuffled them, looking down at the deck.

" No jokers..? " You shifted uncomfortably, looking at them. Something looked a little weird; specifically with the heart deck.

You layed the hearts down, to make sure someone – with the possibility of anyone seeing the same weird thing going on – could assist with whatever was happening.

The first hearts card was perfectly fine; the second one had a _problem_. It was slowly, unusually stained with words, simple. Written in imperfect, yet neat handwriting.

" _STUTTERER. "_  
And quickly followed, nicknames forming on each card. The ones the club was used to; their aliases. You quivered and dropped the cards, letting them scatter.

 _" TRASHMOUTH "_  
_" INHALER. "  
" FAT BOY. "_  
The list went on, the second to last one took the slowest to fade in. They processed like polaroids; _"COWARD."_

Stan was first to flip his shit, he began yelling while the others sat. Too frozen to cower, too cowardly to run. At first, the others didn't think you saw it. They looked at you and you just glanced back, the cards in a neat pile around your feet.

The last card had a smiling little clown on it. Beverly quickly raised and suggested that they'd leave, _now._ The others collectively scrambled up and followed her out the garage. Mike put his hand on your shoulder and got you up, petting you on the back.

 _\- " You have a ride? "_  
You blinked and breathed, looking at him. He.. was sweet, like he could never do anything wrong; like he was afraid to.

" N- "  
He grabbed your hand and led you out of the garage, sickened by the clown-like laughter that shot through the room.  
He got on his bike and let you get steady before taking off.

 _\- " You.. wanna hang out with us still? "_ He laughed, scratching his head. Sometimes he seemed to kinda not like the losers, but it was more so _'i deal with them and they treat me good'._

" Yeah, actually."  
You let go of the bike and hopped off. He did a quick salute and let you get up your steps. You turned back and waved, giving a quick grin. He waved back, making a U-turn towards the farm-land. You tried the lock to your house, jiggling it – Then you went up the fire escape and jiggled the sliding door. You saw the keys on the kitchen floor and cursed, throwing your hands up.


	8. Chapter 8

You were reluctant to trail mike's way home, but were accepted in with open arms. His house was spacious and welcoming; even came with its own stray beverly. His room was unique, photos taped to it made their own wallpaper. However, In the night, the faces turned sour.

His living room was less spacious but more comforting, warm. The floor was padded and lined with pillows and blankets, the walls a dull grey. He had a few bookshelves and telescopes laying around within it. It was beat up, homely. He fiddled with the TV's antennas, grunting. The TV kept a line of static running, lighting up the room. Giving up, he simply shut off the TV. He still had a hopeful little smile on his face.

Beverly was deep in thought. Over-said, their usual question – _'Well, what the hell are we gonna do now?'_ – would serve no purpose in this situation. Instead, beverly stood and stretched. She quietly moved towards the bookshelf and picked a book, looking at the cover.

- _" Hey, Mike.., C."_  
He turned, finally leaving the T.V alone. You both followed her voice.

" Tell'er about derry while i find something to do.. "  
She handed him the book, rustling your hair. You looked at him and he looked scared, right back at you. You deftly took the book in your hands, running over the ridges of the spine with your thumb. Bev turned and slipped down the hall; your attention was away. You noticed, mike looked embarrassed. Like, clammy hands and the sweat piling over his brows embarrassed. Post-opening the book, you were faced with a gory picture. You swallowed and slowly looked up at him, he quickly averted his eyes, scratching the back of his neck

 _\- " IIIt was for a history project, "_ He licked the corners of his mouth _" I just.. Have a theory this place was cursed. My dad thinks so too.. Like something's... eating it, "_

You nodded, as if to whisper, _It's eating me, too._ You flipped the page.

Glancing up, you tied not to seem like you were weirded out – You weren't, if anything, he was helping your case.

" I.. think thats good, actually. Atleast you know your stuff. " You read onward, leaning backwards a bit. He looked dumbfounded.

" History books are cool. Bad.. things, shouldn't be locked up forever. " You closed it, holding it under your arm

" Tell me more, later. " You whispered.  
Mike's brow twitched. _A girl, not totally disgusted with him; especially with this in her hands?_ He thought, _A miracle._ the poise, nonchalantness in your voice like a prayer to him. He slowly nodded, trying to hide a growing grin; the butterflies in his stomach settling down. He let a bit of his grin escape ever so slightly

_\- " Ye-Yeah, of course. "_

Beverly watched from the end of the hallway. Jealously welled up in her stomach, as if you two were meant for eachother. She felt _silly_ , for it. Acting as if she'd just got there, she strolled in.

 _\- " I found this! "_ She waved the walkie talkie above her head, a soft grin on her face. You both smiled back at her, you let out a small cheer. She handed it to you, her hand brushing against yours. There was the ring you loved.

" Just needs batteries... Trrriple A, got any? "  
Mike made a satisfied noise and dove for the TV remote, scooping them out

  
\- " Here you go. Richie has one, right? "  
\- " Think so. Let me go first, I wanna prank him. "  
Beverly inserted the batteries and held it up to her ear, listening to the static. She talked in a funny voice into the local channel, hoping to hear something back.

_\- " Whoever's on Channel 8, fucking shut up? I'm trying to sleep? "_

Beverly chuckled, holding it towards the group. It was indeed richie. You giggled, taking it soflty. You talked in a nasally voice, into the speaker

" Sorry, sir. We're calling in for someone by the name of... Ivana Seyor Dikks. Anyone by that name there? "

Mike bursted out laughing, his arm around your shoulders. He tried to control it, listening for richie's response. People were laughing in the back of his, he sounded _mad.  
\- " I don't appreciate this. I will beat your ass, Who is this? "_

You giggled and talked in your regular voice

  
" Me, dude. Y- " You broke down, laughing

_\- " Why would you do that? "_

" You are too gullible, rich. "

_\- " Coward, is that you? Where are you, i'm coming to fight. "_

" You'll find me after you find Ivana, "

_\- " Not funny. Who's 'talkie is this? "_

" Where are you guys? "

_\- " My house. You've been here. Remember last tuesday? I had fun. "_

" No, never. Now that's not funny. "

_\- " Well, You're lame. So there. Who's that laughing? Tell them they sound like horse. Bet its you. "_

" It's mike, asshole. Unlike you, I'd actually hang out with him. Maybe he could show you a thing or two about being polite? "

Cue mike blushing a little, beverly losing a bit of her evergrowing grin.

_\- " Come to eddie's house. I'll show you a thing or two. "_

You laughed, shaking your head " Gross dude, I'm leaving. " You handed the walkie talkie to beverly. She spoke in a deep voice, watching you lean back.

\- _" Hey, don't talk to my girl like that. "_  
His little nerd laugh played back to all of you, making you all laugh really hard.

  
- _" That's our girl. "_  
Beverly spoke in her regular voice _  
\- " Don't pee your pants, Its just me. "_  
_\- " I didnt pee, but Eds might've did something else in his pants. "_  Annoyed, loud yelling could be heard a little after his comment, cutting off the walkie talkie's signal. You smiled, looking at Mike. He quickly retreated his arm, smiling nervously.

" Wanna do it too? "  
He slowly nodded, and looked a bit confused until you passed him the walkie talkie.

 _\- " Hey, Richie. "_  
You laughed, mouthing " No voice? "  
He put up a finger, waiting for an answer. Nothing came from the other end. He frowned a little, humming.  
Still, nothing.

" Maybe he broke it? Don't worry, we'll get him later. "

You shrugged.

  
A few minutes of silence, beverly yawned a bit, stretching.

 _\- "I'm sleepy. "_ she muttered, holding her legs. You nodded, " Me too. You ready to sleep? "

Mike smiled, speaking softly

_\- " Yeah, just a little. "_

Beverly retrieved a blanket and put it on the floor, laying on it. She watched you plop down between her and mike, curling up.

In the night, she went to cuddle up to you, and found mike was already. But, you had your arm around both of them. She smiled and wrapped her arm around you, moving closer.


End file.
